Hatred Turned into Need
by Tayuya-Uzamaki
Summary: After bringing back Sasuke from the Valley of the End all everything went to hell. All his friends betrayed him and left him alone, and it leaves Naruto broken and alone. Until he finds out the truth about himself and the power he contains. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yay a Naruto fanfiction how original! To start this off this story will have elements from two other shows. I don't want to spoil it but my friend and I thought it would be a cool concept and I'm worked out well when we put it to paper. So enjoy~~~**

 **Key:**

Normal speech: Hello there.

 **Biju/Summoning speech: Don't talk to me.**

 _Normal thoughts: Wonder what's for dinner?_

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything in this story except future OC's**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 1: Banishment**

Loneliness

Heartbreak

Betrayed

This is all Naruto Uzumaki is feeling while in the at this moment. He looked around and saw all the _esteemed_ council members of Konoha "W-w-what banished I haven't done anything wrong?!" Naruto yelled at the council but they paid it no mind. Then Danzo Shimara smirked and stood up "You attacked a fellow leaf nin Sasuke Uchia when when you had no right to do so and he is in very critical state." he said with a smug smile

Naruto eyes became wide "WHAT! That Teme wouldn't listen to reason and i had to bring him back!" he yelled while the civilian council started screaming at him for being mean to their 'Sasuke-Sama' "ENOUGH!' The Gondaime Hokage Tsunade Senju yelled ultimately shutting everyone up she then stood up and spoke "Uzumaki Naruto you have 2 days time to leave this village or to be executed on sight." she said and walked over to a very shocked Naruto and pulled the necklace he won from her and pushed him over making him fall on his butt "Demons don't deserve this necklace."

Naruto looked at her with tears in his eyes "Ba-a-chan wh-" he was suddenly cut off by Tsunade slapping him.. _hard_ making him wince and fall towards the ground on his side "Shut up demon I am the Hokage I demand respect!" All Naruto could do was nod he couldn't believe what was happening the person he looked up to as a mother hates him! He didn't know what to do...but it only got worse.

Then Homaru Mitokodo stood up "By being banished you are also stripped of your Toad contract. Jiraya would you please." he motioned for Jiraya to step up and he did do without hesitation summoned Fakasaku and wiped Naruto's name off the contract. "I don't even know why i trained you what a mistake on my part." Jiraya said with so much venom it made Naruto visibly flinch

He couldn't take it anymore he ran out of the room leaving two smirking Sannin a smug shinobi council and a cheering civilian council. As he ran out of the council room he was met with his friends the Konoha 12, their sensei's, Konohamaru corps, and Iruka. He gave them a week smile thinking things were looking up.

He couldn't be more wrong.

First was Sakura and Ino who started yelling and hitting him for hurting their precious 'Sasuke-kun'. "DEMON I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO SASUKE-KUN!" They yelled as they continued to beat the shit out of them. After they were satisfied they went to the hospital to check on the ego king himself. Naruto looked up at the rest of his friends and found them walking away hering their mutters that hurt him even more.

"Tch troublesome demon" ( Guess who~)

"I can't believe we were fooled all this time" muttered Choji with Shino, Lee, TenTen nodding in agreement.

"Hn of course he's a demon that's how i lost in the eems after all."Neji said "Come Hinata-sama we must report back to Hiashi-sama." Hinata nodded while sending her own heated glare towards Naruto and mumbling "Demon spawn."

"HA Kakashi you were unlucky with your team placements" Asuma started laughing while walking away. Kakashi just sighed and followed after him Guy hot on his heels "I know it's a shame really surprised he never dies on our first mission."

"I agree Kakashi it is most unyouthful to have _him_ on your team" Guy said with Lee nodding at his sensei's comment

"I couldn't look up to someone who killed y grandmother demon bastard." yelled Konohamaru with Udon and Moegi nodding with him as they turned to leave

As everyone left there was only one person in the room left with Naruto, and that was Kurenai Yuhi. She looked down towards the broken sad boy and knelt down so she was on his level and pulled him into a hug. She felt Naruto stiffen in her arms and it just made her even more sad "It's ok Naruto I don't hate you." she said softly in his ear while rubbing his back trying to calm the sobbing boy "Why." he said softly "Why do they hate me i never did anything to them." he spoke while wrapping his arms around Kurenai subconsciously holding her tighter to make sure she wouldn't disappear. Kurenai just let him hug her while whispering soothing words into his ear to try to calm hr down. Hell even she was shocked and confused how could they hate this boy? couldn't they see how broken he is and hurt he is?

She was very disappointed in Hinata mostly though she claims she loves the boy then throws him away like trash?! She was very disappointed in all her friends and the Hokage. Hell every time the Hokage saw Naruto she would smile, and Jiraya, She was so shocked she decided to focus on Naruto for now until she realized he fell asleep.

Smiling softly she picked him up and shunshined him to his home tucked him into bed and decided to leave. Before she did she took one last look at the boy and gave a small smile "Sleep well Naruto-kun." she said quietly and left his apartment

 **Meanwhile in Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto opened his eyes and was met with giant prison bars with a tag for the kanji for seal on it and finally realized where he was

" **So my jailor finally comes to talk to little 'ol me?"** a loud booming voice said

Naruto looked up and met the giant red eyes and razor sharp teeth looking at him in amusement, and….regret?

"Kyuubi." Naruto responded with a growl

The now identified Kyuubi sighed and looked at his jailor with eyes shining with regret and sadness **"Listen kit if it makes you feel better i'm sorry for what has happened to you."** he said with a surprising low tone of voice for a huge fox.

Naruto was now thrown for a loop with this out of all the things he was expecting this certainly wasn't one of them. Naruto just sighed went to the bard holding the Kyuubi and sat down and looked at the massive fox "Thank you for caring Kyuubi-san but since we are here I've always wondered something. Why did you attack Konoha?" He asked

The Kyuubi just started at his container with his eyes wide. The Kyuubi looked at Naruto and sighed he was going to tell him everything. **"Naruto I was controlled by a man who calls himself** _ **Madara Uchia**_ **"** He spat out with as much venom as possible which is a lot for a demon

Naruto at first was shocked Madara was still alive? But he realized that the Kyuubi never attacked on purpose and but he wasn't done and the Kyuubi let out a heavy sigh and looked at Naruto **"Naruto I'm going to tell you everything from your parents, how the seal works, and these** _ **abominations**_ **you will have to deal with later."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Time skip:

Naruto woke up feeling better than he had in awhile the banished and betrayal still hurt him alot but now he knows the truth. The whole truth.

He got off his bed put on a black T shirt, black Anbu pants. And one last thing no one knew about him. He went to the bathroom and took out his contacts reached for the bathroom counter and put on his black pair of glasses. He decided to leave a earlier before anyone could see him. So he packed his bag full of clothes and his ninja items.

He took one last look around his apartment and saw the photo when he was in Team 7 with him and Sasuke glaring at each other Sakura in the middle smiling happily and their sensei Kakashi with his hands atop of Mine and Sasuke's head. He looked at 5he picture and growled he went and picked it up and threw it at the wall and watched it shatter.

"We were never a team anyway." He muttered angrily and looked at his clock and saw that it was 3:42 am. So he slipped out of his apartment and made his way to the gates of Konoha.

When he got to the gates the two Eternal Chunin Kotetsu Hagane, and Izumo Kamizuka. So he made two shadow clones and with his super awesome stealth skills sent his clones behind the chunins' back and knocked them out. And he sprinted out of the gates as fast as he could.

 **"Kit where are you going?"** The giant fox asked from his head

Naruto sighed but kept running until he found a deep enough cave and sent up camp. "You know where were going Kurama. So dont ask."

The now dubbed Kurama sighed and layed back down in his cage **"Just don't do anything stupid you have a tendency to do things like that"** He said getting a huff out of Naruto and he started mumbling and it sounded strangely close to 'baka foxes'

The fox let out an amused chuckle and closed his eyes **"Just making sure Kit, the bloodline you have is very powerful and will be hard to control with out amazing control."** The fox wisely said

Naruto just nodded and looked at his hands while an a very dim blue fire appeared in his hands and he closed his hand and the fire distinguished and Naruto looked up with a look of determination

"Yes I will become powerful. I will be the first in the Elemental Nations to become a Dragon slayer!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N Hooray** **that's the first chapter. And if you don't know what Dragon slayer is from It is firm the anime Fairy Tail (which I do not own btw) I have one more crossover I'm doing but it won't be shown until much later.**

 **Anyway I hope this chapter was appealing and got you into the story ahead and what's to come. I'm want to try and post one chapter a day but that would be very hard with school and writing it in general but I'll try!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N chapter 2!**

 **I said I would like to upload a chapter a day...**

 **That didn't work out.**

 **But I want to finish this story I again hopes it turns out well so please tell me what I could improve on and I'd this story is even any good.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 2

 _7 years later_

The Godaime Hokage of Konoha Tsunade Senju gave out a tired sigh and looked out the window to see the village. The village used to be called the strongest of all. People feared them all around. Now I Konoha is a shell of her former glory

Ever since the banishment of one Uzumaki Naruto the village hasn't been pretty.

Wave country has cut all ties, spring and Taki have also cut all connection with Konoha.

They still have a alliance with Suna but it's strained at best. After Gaara heard of Naruto's banishment all trade routes were cut off and Konoha can only ask help when in a war.

As Tsunade thought of Naruto a heavy amount a guilt fell over her. She remembers what she said to him before he left and it never helped when she looked down and saw the necklace that she took back from him. And started to tear up.

A year after Naruto's banishment Jiraiya went to Mount Myōboku to review the seal with the toad sages and found out that the seal had no influence over Naruto unless Naruto himself was under heavy emotional stress or Naruto let the Kyuubi take control.

After Jiraiya informed what he found to her and the council and the Konoha 12 guilt settled in all of them. Well except Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura is still mad at Naruto for hurting her Sasuke-kun and Sasuke is butt hurt that Naruto actually beast his emo ass even with his curse seal level 2.

And to make matters worse Konoha is at war with Sound, Kumo, and Iwa.

With the help of Suna and the recently new alliance with Kiri isn't enough to withstand the force of 2 super power villages and together with Orochimaru just spells trouble.

She new she couldn't win this war and let out a heavy sigh. "Dammit!" She yelled while banging her fist on her desk while a book fell off and her And ran and picked up the book.

She flipped through the pages until she got to the portion S-Rank and read

Name: Cerulean Dragon

Appearance: Blue shirt black pants blue eyes blonde hair.

"Rank S.

Info: Extremely Deadly approach with extreme caution. Known for his amazing Kenjutsu and dubbed one of the fastest man alive only being by the Yondaime Raikage and the Yondaime Hokage.

Wanted: Kumo 100 million

Wanted: Iwa 200 million

Wanted: Oto 250 million

Tsunade read and smiled "Shizune! Get me get me Kakashi and any available Jounin we have for a mission."

10 minutes later Shizune came back in with Kakashi and Shikamaru Nara heir to the Nara clan, Ino Yamanaka heiress to the Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka and Neji Hyuga the strongest Hyuga the clan has produced.

"I brought who you wanted Hokage-Sama." Shizune said and looked at Tsunade with emotionless eyes making Tsunade flinch slightly. Ever since Naruto was banished Shizune has been very cold to all the Naruto haters especially Tsunade and Kakashi who she was dating at the time.

"Thank you Shizune." Tsunade said while she left quickly after not sparing a glance at anyone. Tsunade looked at the shinobi she acquired and sat behind her desk and got into what she dubbed Hokage mode.

"Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, and Neji, I have an S-class mission for you." making them all straighten up and give 100 percent of their focus to the Hokage. Kakashi stepped up "What's the mission Hokage-sama?" Tsunade grabbed the Bingo book and showed them the page making them all go wide eyed "It's to locate someone names Cerulean Dragon and bring who ever he is and ask him if he will join for this upcoming war." she said "But Hokage-sama." Shikamaru said catching her attention "Do we know where he is?" he finished making Tsunade smile and take out another document she had inside her desk "Jiraiya gave me this report a few days ago saying a person who matched the Cerulean Dragons appearance was located in the Tea country. So look for him there. I want him found." she said handing Kakashi the document and the Bingo book page. "Dismissed."

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

Somewhere in Tea country:

 _….zzz..zz_

 _….zzzz_

"WAKE UP ANIKI!" a girl shouted

"Mah maah Izumi you're too loud i'm just taking a nap." the mysterious man said lazily as he rolled over making her eye twitch as she walked over to him and kicked him where the sun don't shine making the male give a high pitched scream while holding his precious jewels making the girl laugh uncontrollably.

The man stood up and looked at the girl who just kicked him she stood at 5'8 had long white hair with the tips being a nice soft blue color, soft blue eyes a light blue battle yutaka with a white sash going around her waist and a pair of black biker shorts underneath and black steel toed boots "That wasn't very nice Izumi." the man said while looking at her when she got her laughing under control he asked her "Where's Satoru?"

She looked back at the male standing before her and let out a sigh "Probably doing something dumb like he always does." the man chuckled and walked over to the girl and put a hand and ruffled her hair getting a pout from the girl for getting treated like a child "Well you know how he is."

"Izumi-chan! Aniki! Look I found it! I found it!" yelled a man who looked to be about 5'11 wearing a black coat with a light blue undershirt, black anub style pants with blue streaks in it and black hair which goes down in between his eyes (Like the character Red from pokemon) with blue streaks in it with his left eye being black and his right a blue and blue ninja sandals. As he came running at them with intense speeds while the two just stood there "What did you find Satoru-chan?" Izumi questioned

Satoru pouted and pointed a finger at her dramatically "I told you to stop calling me that!" the mysterious man let out a chuckle and looked at Satoru 'What did you find Satoru-kun?"

Satoru's pout turned into a megawatt smile and held out his hand to show..….a turtle? "Look what I found! I can't wait to eat it! I never had turtle before!" he said drooling at the chance to have a new food while Izumi took the turtle from Satoru "You wil lnot eat this turtle baka!" now that Satoru was out of his drooling stage he looked at Izumi and sa th turtle and went to grab it back "Hey that's mine give it back!" he said grabbing it back while she jumped him and got into a fight over a turtle.

The mysterious man watched with amusement until he felt 5 chakra signatures that felt very familiar

With the Konoha team:

AH can we take a break please. My feet are killing me." Ino yelled while sitting on a tree trunk and massaging her feet. Kakashi sighed and ordered the team to stop. "Ok we will have a little break Kiba scout the area looking for a scent. Shikamaru I need you yo-"

"Kakashi I think I found the Cerulean Dragon!" Neji Hyuga yelled with his byakugan activated looking away from the group making the whole group eyes to widen "Are you sure Neji?"

"Hai blue jacket black pants and blonde hair and his chakra levels are enormous _and feels strangely familiar."_ he muttered that last part to himself "Ok move out."

After a few more minutes of traveling Kakashi broke the silence "Ok team this is what I want this to go down Ino I wa-"

"NO TURTLE-CHAN COME BACK!" yelled a voice making the Konoha group stop and look and what they saw was an…...interesting sight.

It was a black haired boy running after a turtle with a white haired girl running after him to stop and get the turtle away from the boy "NO YOU CAN'T EAT THE TURTLE!"

"YES I CAN! DON'T WORRY TURTLE-CHAN I'LL EAT YOU SOON ENOUGH!" the boy yelled getting sweat drops from everyone else

The Konoha looked to their right and saw a man standing at about 6'1 with a zipped up blue jacket wearing a black one underneath, black anub style pants black ninja sandals. wild spiky blonde hair going into his eyes barely held up with the black glasses on his face and a blue flame necklace around his neck.

When the Konoha group looked at the man there eyes got wideand all time seemed seem to freeze as the Konoha ninjas and the man started at each other.

"I-it cant be." Ino muttered

"I would have never guessed." Shikamaru said with his eyes wide

"I can't believe I didn't realize it." Neji said

"There's no way that's him"." Kiba said shocked and Akamaru wasn't faring any better

"N-n-naruto I-is that you?" Kakashi asked shocked with tears about to fall from his eyes.

The now dubbed Naruto looked at the Konoha group with emotionless eyes staring holes into the group. His eyes seemed to flash red for a second when they made eye contact and his chakra rose a bit and the Konoha group we still I there state of shock. There was so much they wanted to say they wanted to shout i'm sorry over and over but the look in his eyes stopped them right in their tracks. It showed an emotion they thought they would never see in Naruto's eyes

Anger

Hatred

And i was directed directly at them.

"Well isn't this a fun reunion."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N**

 **Yay it's done. Hope that was a good chapter hope it turned out well.**

 **And Izumi and Satoru are both OC's that I made with the help of some of my friends more will be explained about them in the next chapter and more of Naruto's back story will be explained as well.**

 **So please review follow do what you want to do and i'll see you later~~~~~~~~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N dang it's hard writing chapters while you're in school~~**

 **Thats besides the point as I am here again to bring you chapter 3 again hope it turns out well~~**

 **Don't own it if you don't know!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Konoha ninja just started at their old friend/student in shock no one knew what to say. Even Satoru and Izumi stopped their chase to watch what was going on.

"N-naruto? Is that you?" Kakashi asked shakily

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his old sensei's behavior but answered anyway "Yes it is and may I ask why Konoha shinobi are here?" he said coldly making the group go wide eyed and Shikamaru to throw Naruto a scroll which he caught with ease. "This is a letter by the Gondaime Hokage asking for your service." he said while hiding his emotions so Naruto couldn't see how he was actually feeling.

Naruto opened the scroll and began to read.

 _Dear Cerulean Dragon,_

 _I, The Godaime Hokage of Konoha Tsunade Senju have requested a meeting in Konoha to see if your willing to accept a spot in our village and help aid us in this war. We will pay for your services if needed. Or a spot as a shinobi for this village_

 _-Tsunade Senju Godaime Hokage_

Naruto read the scroll again and again and inwardly smirked at the idea of the dubbed strongest Village in the Elemental Nations asking for help and the _demon's_ help no less. Of course he didn't really want to help but he decided to go see what Konoha had to offer. But that doesn't mean he couldn't have a little fun.

He threw the scroll at Shikamaru's feet and turned on his heel and walked away "Mah not interested." he said lazily while his two companies smirked they knew what their Aniki was up too.

The Konoha group froze again they thought he would jump at the chance to become a konoha ninja again! "W-what you mean you're not interested!" Kiba yelled

Naruto turned around and looked at Kiba with bored eyes and sigjed "Mah I just wanted to take a nap." he muttered quietly but the still heard him and Kiba got even angrier "I said what I said i'm not interested." he said lazily

Kakashi broke out of his shock first and turned towards Naruto again "But don't you want to become a Konoha ninja again?" he said while Naruto just looked at him and let out a giggle and that giggle broke out into full blown laughter "Hahahah aw man haven't laughed that hard in awhile." he said wiping an imaginary tear from his eye and looking towards the group again

"How bout this. I'll help Konoha." he said while he ninjas perked up at this "For 90 million ryo" he said

silence

"WHAT!" the konoha ninjas yelled

"You think we can allow that listen Na-" Neji started but got cut off by Kakashi

"Well do it." he said making the whole group go wide eyed once again "You can't be serious Kakashi!" Kiba yelled "That's too much! You're talking to the dobe of the class he ca-" he was cut off has he felt cold steel pressed up against his neck and looked behind him and saw Akamaru help to the ground by A shadow clone with a kunai against the poor dog's neck and the real Naruto with a sword against Kiba's neck.

Silence filled the area Saturo and Izumi looked calm as this happened many times before. But the Konoha ninjas looked on shocked he could have killed them all before they even knew it!

"I would advise you keep the mouth shut as it could very well be your last words." Naruto said camley and put his sword back in its sheath and walked away and gestured his two companies and the Konoha ninja to follow him. "Come on I want to get to Konoha early." Izumi and Satoru followed soon after but it took the Konoha a little longer but soon followed soon after.

A few days later at the Konoha gates:

"I can't believe nothing has happened all day." Izumo Kamizuka said

"I can we've only had this job forever." Kotesu Hagane said with a sigh just then the two eternal chunin heard footsteps and looked up to see the Kakashi team and three unknowns as they were all wearing hoods and couldn't see their faces.

As they reached the gate "Team Kakashi reporting brining Cerulean Dragon to Konoha." he said and the two chunin eyes went wide and let them through while staying at the three hooded figures with some fear "Well there are pretty shady." Kotesu said while his friend nodded dumbly.

On the way to the Hokage tower Naruto was looking over his previous home and taking in all the sights. Overall it looked the same but he knew best at how corrupt this village actually is. Just then an anub came down and whispered something into Kakashi's ear. Kakashi nodded and turned to Naruto as the anub vanished "Instead of going to the Hokage's office were headed to the council chambers." he nodded and they made their way to the chambers.

Inside chambers:

"We need to get this Cerulean Dragon onto our side!" yelled a civilian women with pink hair as the rest of the civilian council nodded in agreement. And that's how this council meeting was going so far

Tsunade sighed and surveyed the room and saw the civilian council consisting of 10 wealthy business owners of Konoha. Then the Shinobi council consisting of

Shibi Aburame head of head Aburame clan

Shikaku Nara head of the Nara clan

Inochi Yamanaka head of the Yamanaka clan

Choza Akimichi head of the Akimichi clan

Hiashi Hyuga head of the Hyuga clan

Tsume Inuzuka head of the Inuzuka clan

And the three elders Homaru Mitokado, Koharu Utatane and Jiriya, and he one and only Danzo Shimara. And the remaining Konoha 12 (minus Naruto remember Sasuke stayed)

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade yelled while slamming her fist on the desk "We can't force in too stay he is an S class after all." she said getting the room to go quite she was about to talk again until a anub appear "Hokage-sama Kakashi's team is here with the Cerulean Dragon." the anub said making everyone perk up at this "Send them in"

"Hai Hokage-sama." and the anub vanished

Minutes later Kakashi's team came in followed by three hooded figures Tsunade stood up "Welcome to Konoha we appreciate you being here with us today," she said with a smile while while Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru and Neji walked over to their friends their faces not having emotion in them.

The Cerulean Dragon nodded "Whatever I heard you guys needed help and i'm offering 90 million for my services." he said he was tired and he wanted to leave as soon as possible. As soon as he finished his sentence the civilians started ranting off about respect to your elders and all thats shit.

While the shinobi side was slightly shocked he was this rude and Hiashi Hyuga stood up and addressed him and his friends "Well we may be willing to match those agreements..But we will like to know who you actually are and who are your friends behind you."

Naruto turned to his friends and nodded to them and they nodded back. The shortest one stepped up and removed her hood showing a beautiful face and flowing white hair "I am Izumi Nitashi age 18." she said and many of the males blushed as they looked at her even Sasuke had a blush on his face which pissed off Sakura (still a crazy fangirl btw)

Then the second one stepped up removed his hood showing off his unique eyes and large smile to the room "Hiya i'm Satoru Kaza I like food, mainly seafood, and lighting, food, and any new food i haven't tried yet. OHHH I also like when there's thunder outside especially when there is a storm oooo and food!" he said with a huge smile while the rest of the room had massive sweatdrops on their heads while thinking the same thing _"Is he for real"_

Everyone looked to where the tallest man was standing waiting in anticipation.

After a few agonizing seconds he stepped up and removed his hood showing his unruly blonde locks getting wide eyed looks from everyone in the room

"Names Naruto Uzumaki also known as Cerulean Dragon I like kenjutsu." he said while looking at the roof and waiting for the outburst in about

…..3

…..2

…..1

"NARUTO/DEMON?!" he smiled at there outburst that was expected. The civilians started screaming for his head while the shinobi looked on in shock mainly the Konoha 12, Jiraiya and Tsunade. "N-naruto?" he looked and saw Tsunade staring at him with tears in her eyes. he didn't say anything as he looked around and saw the rest of his friends staring at him in shock while some girls were blushing except Hinata who passed out at the sight of him. He looked again and saw Sasuke glaring at him wish so much anger it actually shocked Naruto a bit.

In the corner Sakura's mom whispered something into her daughter's ear and she frowned but nodded.

"Naruto-kun! I missed you so much!" Sakura yelled getting all the attention as she started to run and jumped up to him to give him a hug she never noticed Kakashi and Kiba try to stop her.

Naruto looked at her and raised an eyebrow and side stepped away making Sakura fall right on her face

"What are you doing?" he asked with no emotion

Sakura and the rest of the shinobi looked on shocked at what Naruto just did. He just denied Sakura the girl he was in love with. Sakura got up and gave Naruto a huge (fake) smile "Come on Naruto-kun! It's me Sakura." she said leaning over to show some cleavage from her B cupped breasts. Naruto looked at her not caring for the cleavage and kept staring. But what happened next made everyone's eyes widen.

Naruto walked over to Sakura and punched her square in the face making her go flying into the wall making spiderweb crack in the wall. "Trying to seduce me already I've been only in this village for 20 minutes." he said coldly making several people flinch at his tone. He turned back around to face everyone "I asked for 90 million is this deal going to happen."

Danzo stood up "I have a proposition for you Naruto-san." he said with no emotion while inside he was smiling schemes running in his head _"If i can get him into ROOT I would be unstoppable! And maybe use that girl for breeding stock she seems strong."_

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at Danzo "And what may that be?' he asked

Danzo smirked smugly "We will grant you full permission to stay and become a Konoha shinobi. In return we tell you who you're parents are and what is rightfully yours." he said smugly.

But Tsunade and Jiraiya both went wide eyed while everyone else seemed confused. Tsunade was going to stop this conversation until Naruto spoke up "You mean how my father is Minato Namikaze and my other is Kushina Uzumaki, and what is rightfully mine i already have?" he said and smirked when he said everyone in the room go wide eyed "H-how?" Tsunade said while the civilians looked to shocked to say anything and the Konoha 12 were in the same boat.

Naruto looked at her "I have ways." he started walking out with his companies "I will help Konoha if you will pay us 90 million ryo." he saw the Hokage pull herself together and stand up while looking down trying to hide her tears. "H-hai we will agree." she said while everyone else nodded while Danzo and Sasuke were fuming

" _I will get my weapon I count on that."_ Danzo said

" _That that dope! How dare he say he's the son of Kage! I can sense strong power within him. Hs still thinks of me s a friend so i'll use that to my advantage to get that power."_ Sasuke thought with a sinister smile.

As Naruto was walking out he stopped and turned around "Hokage-sama." he said with no emotion causing her to flinch slightly at being talked to so cold and how he didn't say Baa-chan.

"Yes what is it Naruto-ku-san?" she asked with a little hope at having a chance to get back their relationship

Naruto looked at his friends and signaled them to go find a hotel and they nodded and left. Naruto looked back at Tsunade and asked "Have you had any children?" he said asking everyone raise an eyebrow at the wierd and random question "No I don't." she said

"Oh? You don't" he said with a little surprise in his voice as he turned around and walked away "I would have thought you would have jumped on the Uchiha's cock as soon as I left to produce strong kids. Mah guess i was wrong." he finished as he left the room leaving a shocked council room and a now heavily crying Hokage

With Naruto:

He found his hotel room it was pretty big had three beds and saw both Izumi and Satoru asleep. He sighed took off his jacket and dropped on the bed and fell asleep not before muttering

"I should have never taking this job"

 **A/N Yay it's done**

 **I know what Naruto said to Tsunade was fucked up but my friend thought it was a good idea and I put it in.**

 **Review and follow and that jazz~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ya chapter 4 ok this is mainly going to be a flashback chapter with backstory and explaining Naruto's powers yada yada yada so without further ado~~~**

 **LET'S GO~~~~~~~~**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I should have never taken this job."

 _ **Flashback/Dream**_

" **Naruto i'm going to tell you everything from your parents, your bloodline, and how this seal works, and these** _ **abominations**_ **you will have to deal with later."** the great Kyuubi no Kitsune said to his jailor

Naruto Uzumaki looked at the giant fox with wide eyes "W-what you mean parents? Bloodline? Abominations? seal? whats going on."

"I think i'll be able to explain this." a mysterious voice said making Naruto turn around and stare at the man

"W-who are you."

The man walked over to Naruto and Naruto got a good look at the man and widened his eyes. The stood about 6'0 wearing the standard jounin attire with a long white cloak with red flames adorning the bottom with the kanji for 'Yondaime Hokage' written on the back.

"Y-y-yondaime-sama." Naruto stuttered out

The now dubbed Hokage looked at Naruto and gave him a sad smile with tears falling from his eyes "Hello sochi" as soon as those words left his mouth Naruto froze. He couldn't be the Yondaime's son. He was hated, their kids are supposed to be loved. Then it clicked he ruined his life. His father sealed the fox into him. Without a second thought he punched the ex-Hokage right in the gut. "WHY! Why would you seal the fox into me! Do you know how I was treated! WHY! Why did you do this…." he got quieter and quieter near the end and started balling and clung to the Yondaime like a lifeline.

At first he didn't believe it but they just looked to similar. Same hair same eyes. And Naruto couldn't help the fact that he felt safe in his father's arms. The Yondaime gave a grunt when his son punched him but let it happen. After his son's speech he was now openly crying with his son. Whispering quietly and saying "I'm sorry."

They pulled apart and the ex-Hokage looked at the boy "naruto i'm sorry. But I had to seal the fox it was the only way to stop it from destroying Konoha. If i had known that your life would end up like this I would have never done it." he said sadly and waited for his son's reaction.

Naruto looked at his father and gave a nod. A Hokage has to take drastic measures to be able to keep his/her village safe. "It's fine now tou-san." he said quietly getting a huge smile from the Yondaime when he heard 'tou-san'

"Ok let's introduce ourselves" the yondaime said standing up and clapping his hands in front of him his previse sad expression now one of excitement to be talk to his son. "My name i-" he stopped when he heard a cough and he and Naruto turned around to stare at the kyuubi who coughed to get their attention. **"Since I finally got your attention. I need you to explain why you are here Minato Namikaze."** the dubbed Minato pouted childishly and glared at the Kyuubi "I was going to but I wanted to talk to my sochi first." he said while crossing his arms making the fox's eye twitch

Naruto stared at the now arguing fox and Yondaime and sweat dropped. _"Well...I never though these two would act like this."_ he thought to himself and coughed to get their attention. Once he got their attention he turned to his father. "Why are you here tou-san."

"When i was sealing the fox into you I put a little of my chakra into it so one day I would be able to see you." he said and Naruto nodded "Well before we talk about all this stuff. Can I ask a question?" Naruto said while fidgeting a little and looking away. While Minato smiled brightly at getting the chance to talk to his son "Of course sochi ask away."

"Well what was kaa-san like?" he said shyly and Minato's smile got a little sad but answered "Your mother was a very beautiful women, and quite scary at times." he said with a nervous chuckle and snapped his fingers and a picture of her appeared on the water's surface. It was a picture of a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties with long flowing red hair a white undershirt and a long green looking apron going down to her ankles and and purple sandals.

Naruto just looked at the picture with tears in his eyes "Kaa-san.." he whispered while his eyes never looking away from the picture he never noticed Minato put a hand on his shoulder "Naruto I want you to know that she loved you just as much as I do. And we both are very proud of you."

Naruto stayed silent for a little bit but you could see a smile smile spread across his face and he stood up and faced his father "Thanks tou-san." Minato smiled and nodded and they went back and faced the Kyuubi and Naruto spoke first. "You said something about a bloodline? As long as I remember I never had one."

The Kyuubi looked at Minato and nodded and Minato looked at his son and started explaining.

"Ok listen Naruto this will take a while." he saw Naruto nod and he continued.

"Naruto we come from a race of shinobi only known for a select few known as Slayers. These slayers are known to have an incredible affinity to fire even better to that of the Nidaime's affinity to water. It was said that they grew up and were raised together by dragons." he said making Naruto's eyes widen. he was about to say something until Minato continued

"They were immune to fire in every way possible. They could bathe in it, walk through it, make fire bend to their will, and take no damage from it whatsoever they were immune in every right. But what made them so unique was any fire that there isnt thier own gets used against them the could actually eat the fire and regain energy." That was until one man thought he was above the people and dragons together. He went and found the dragon who taught him and killed him. By that time he was forever known as a Dragon Slayer. The people became outraged that the killed one of their own and the Dragons and people had fought in a civil war. By the time of the First Great Shinobi War they were all dead. Only a few dragons remained and no one has seen them since. But that doesn't mean that everyone died that day there was one survivor. He managed to escape the chaos. he changed his name and made a new life for himself found a wife and settled down, and ahd kid. That kids name….was Minato Namikaze." he finished again making Naruto look at his father with awe "But they died on the day I was born. And I never activated the Dragon Slayer bloodline, no matter how hard i tried I couldn't do it."

"Why are you telling me this then?" Naruto questioned and Minato smiled and put his hand on his son's hair "Because sochi-kun." he said and his smile only got wider and wider "You just activated your bloodline." he said happily making Naruto's eyes widen "I-i unlocked my bloodline." Minato nodded "Hai. But Naruto after you leave I need you to go to lighting country and search for any remains of our people or anything related to dragons, or the dragons wear abouts." he saw Naruto nod and he started fading away and looked at his son with a sad smile "Looks like my time is up Naruto." he said and Naruto started panicking "Wai! You're leaving now."

Minato nodded and ruffled his son's hair "Hai sorry sochi. But please remember I love you and your mother loved you as well. Become strong and I'm very proud of you." he said and faded away leaving a happy yet sad Naruto behind.

"I love you tou-san."

"I love you to sochi."

Naruto wiped his tears away and turned around and noticed the Kyuubi looking a little embarrassed at the tender family moment but turned serious soon after **"Kit I need to explain this seal."** he saw Naruto nod and sit down on the water and stare at Kyuubi **"The seal is an impressive one I can't influence you at all no matter how hard I try. But I want to make a deal with you."** he said while looking at Naruto

"What kind of deal?" Naruto asked while narrowing his eyes at the demon **"I want access to your senses to be able to feel the outside world again. In exchange I will teach you how to use my power to kill a certain man, and his playthings."** he growled out the last partmaking Naruto a little scared. And thought about the deal. It made sense and was in favor of both and the Kyuubi seemed pretty trustworthy right now. But of course it is still a fox and foxes are cunning "Hai Kyuubi i agree." he said making the Kyuubi give a feral smirk and nodded. "But I would like to know who the man is you want to kill and these...abominations you spoke about." he said making Kyuubi eyes flash red in anger

" **Kit the person I want dead is Madara Uchiha."** he said making Naruto nod he expected that from what he heard that he was controlled by him **"And these abominations aren't humans."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow not human? "What do you mean Kyuubi?" he asked

" **These things are stronger than your average shinobi. I want you to take these on and destroy them all. And destroy the cause of it all."**

" **There called Ghouls."**

Naruto squinted his eye in though at that name he never heard of it before.

"Ghouls never heard of them."

The Kyuubi growled out **"They are monsters they kill for fun. ANd wipe out small villages. And if you want to find one remember that they can only drink coffee and eat human flesh."**

Naruto visibly paled at the thought of eating human flesh and threw up in his mouth a little he decided not to question it right now as he had a lot of work to do. He stood up and faced Kyuubi "I will take down as much as I can and agree to the terms of this deal. But may I ask why and how you know of these ghouls?"

The Kyuubi shook his head and turned away " **Just remember Kit you're not the only one who lost a family."** he said and it became quiet after that but Naruto nodded and was about to leave when he turned back around and faced the fox "By the way what's your name?" he asked making the fox falter and stare at his jailor with wide eyes

" **W-what?"**

"Yeah I mean Kyuubi can't be your name so do you have on?" he asked while tilting his head to the side. The Kyuubi started and started and let out a small smirk and held out his fist

" **Kurama"**

"Nice to meet you Kurama i'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

And they fist bumped

The start of a great partnership

 _ **Flashback/Dream End**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N ANd yay chapter done**

 **I hope that was a good chapter I wanted to explain more about what was happening more**

 **and what Naruto's powers came from and what they are exactly.**

 **So yeah rate review yada yada yada~~~~~~~~~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Yep chapter 5**

 **Now we know the extents of Naruto's power and some back story**

 **It will now go back to the actually story So enjoy~~~~~~~**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beep….beep...beep...bee-

SMASH

'Stupid alarm." Naruto muttered as he punched his clock and was about to go back to sleep when a person jumped on him "Aniki wake up! We have to go see the council again! And by we I mean you." Sotaru yelled with a smile. Naruto pushed him off and stretched his legs 'Hai hai i'm going i'm going. Where's Izumi?" he questioned

"She left to go get food." Sotaru said and Naruto nodded and grabbed his clothes and took a shower. After his shower he bid Sotaru good day and made his way to the council chambers.

As he started walking he saw some of the villagers start to whisper and point at him

"Isn't that the demon brat?"

Why is he of all people back."

"Hm hes cute."

Naruto sighed and kept walking all the while more people started watching hi and some started glaring. It wasn't until a group of villagers formed a ob and met Naruto head on

"Well well aren't we lucky! The demon brat has come back to us." one villager yelled and his group started to laugh while Naruto just kept his blank look. Some of the villagers stopped and started to watch the interaction as a small crowd appeared. The leader of the mob saw the spectators and smiled a manic smile "Oh looky here more people came to watch us finish off the deon." he laughed and Naruto just stared at him

'If you'll excuse me I have a meeting with the Hokage and the council so I need to go." Naruto said and looked at the group and they didn't move an inch but one did and he sneered and ran at Naruto with knife "Ah die you demon!" the crazy villager yelled and thrusted the knife at the blonde. The crowd and some spectators smirked thinking they had him. But imagine their shock when the Naruto backhanded the man making him drop the knife and the man to fall

"I think you people need to understand something." he said and picked up the frightened man by the neck and lifted him up making the crowd gasp in horror "I'm not the little orange wearing kid anymore. I am a paid ninja working to help save this village while it's at war." he said shocking most present who didn't hear about it "And I won't let you people push me around anymore." he finished and snapped the guys neck killing him instantly and let his body drop. He ignored it and walked right through the crowd while people were looking at him in fear but he just ignored him and kept walking.

The villagers who survived the Kyuubi attack and made the kids life hell all thought the same thing _"We pushed him to far."_

Naruto made his way to the chambers and opened the door and was met by the council and a red puffy eyed Hokage "Hello Naruto-san can you explain why you are an hour late?" the civilian council member Saki Haruno said to the ninja and he just turned and looked at her "It seems this village still resents me so I set an example to not mess with me." he said and the ninja all widened their eyes while the civilians looked confused "What do you mean?" the pink haired Haruno yelled and Shikaku answered

"By setting an example I would think you….killed one of our villagers correct." he said making the civilian council go wide eyed as Naruto nodded and the council blew up into arguments about demon this and demon that.

Meanwhile Naruto made eye contact with Danzo and they just started at each other. They started at what seemed like eternity and the council finally quieted down and saw the two having a staring contest. Tsunade was about to get there attention until Naruto spoke. "Danzo-san." he said with no emotion

"Naruto-san" he said with the same emotionless tone.

Naruto walked forward and right at Danzo "I always wondered something Danzo-san." he said making Danzo raise an eyebrow "I've always wondered why Itachi slaughtered the Uchiha clan," Naruto said making Danzo stiffen a bit but no one saw. "I have also heard that Sandaime-sama disbanded a special anub group called….root was it?" Danzo narrowed his eyes at the blonde and the council was wondering what this all meant.

"What are you getting at Naruto-san?" Danzo growled out starting to get annoyed as Naruto turned around and looked at Tsunade "Hokage-sama if Danzo here still had his root active what would happen to him?' he questioned the Hokage "Well he would either be imprisoned for life or executed."

Naruto smiled a sinister smile that sent shivers down everyone's side. But no one noticed a seal be placed on the floor under Danzo's feet "What about any outside missions that weren't living by the Hokage but by him himself. And meeting with certain criminals?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow "Then he would most likely be executed" she finished and during the whole thing danzo kept his cool but inwardly he was sweating. He was about to retort when a large explosion went off and Satoru walked in the room with a stack of files. "Man that was a lot of work." he said and made eye contact with his Aniki and smiled "Ohoya Aniki." he shouted happily while Naruto nodded at him "Boy you can't just barge into a meeting and were you behind that explosion." a fat civilian said while Sotaru looked at him and smiled "Maybe." he said getting sweat drops from most

Then the room dropped several degrees as ice formed on the walls effectively closing all doors and making the room very cold "Well that's done the rest is up to you now Aniki." a cold voice said and they saw Izumi forming the ice from her palms and making sure no one will get in or out of this meeting

The Hokage stood up and look annoyed and pissed "What is going on!" she yelled and Sotaru brought the files and dropped them on the desk in front of the Hokage 'these are documents i'm sure you'll love" he said with a chirp and Naruto looked back to Danzo "So Danzo you wouldn't happen to have your root still active would we?"

Danzo scowled and faced Naruto "I disbanded it when Hiruzen ordered me to." he finished and everyone heard a gasp and turned to the sound and found the Hokage with her eyes wide and reading these documents and she stood up and glared at Danzo "Danzo it appears here that we have evidence of all your crimes!" she yelled making everyone raise an eyebrow and Danzo to scowl "What crimes Hokage- _sama_?" he growled out and she passed the papers around the table making sure everyone had one and read it and Naruto spoke up "Well let's start with you root anub still being active. You ordering Itachi to slaughter the Uchiha clan you stealing 10 sharingas. Meeting up with the S class criminal Orochimaru and getting the 10 sharingan transplanted into you, also with the first Hokage's DNA..Need i go on." he finished his smile only getting wider and wider as everyone looked on shocked as they read the documents and heard what Naruto said

Danzo looked mad no he was downright furious! All his hard work his scheming his controlling it was for nothing! He snapped his fingers and all eyes turned to him. When nothing happened Naruto's smile if possible got wider 'Oh were you trying to call forth your little anub squad?" Naruto asked in a teasing manner as Danzo got even madder "Well you can't because they're dead." Sotaru finished off as 4 lifeless bodies fell all wearing the anub uniform and pure white masked with the kanji for 'root' on them making everybody go wide eyed and looked on shocked.

"Surprised?" Naruto said and he saw Danzo undue his bandages on his arm and eye and what everyone saw they were disgusted "Dammit you demon! I'll kill you all my hard work gone for nothing!" he yelled and charged Naruto

Or he would've if he didn't fall on his knees with selas and lightning covering his body and ive coming from his feet. "W-what have you done!' Danzo yelled and Naruto smirked "Well while we were talking i placed a chakra suppression seal on the floor. It was mixed with Izumi's ice and Sotaru's lighting making you freeze up and paralyze you." he finished with a wicked smile shocking everyone in the room.

"Now i think for you to get what you deserved."

 **(Halt! This is a torture scene this is my first one so it might be weird.)**

Naruto picked up Danzo and the him against the wall. Danzo let out a small groan he wasn't going to let these people see him hurt. Naruto grabbed a kunai from his pouch and made small cuts all up and down his arms and legs making them bleed.

"Danzo can you speak?" Naruto asked in a teasing was making Danzo glared at him and spit in Naruto's face "Fuck off demon." He said making Naruto sigh "So be it." Naruto said and grabbed Danzo head and pulled his tongue out and cut it in half making Danzo give out a silent scream.

"Well I should get ride I'd these now." He said tracing over his sharingan eyes on his arms and grabbed his arm and with the kunai started slicing off his arm very slowly.

The other people on the room were horrified at the scene. But couldn't do anything. Some had to throw up and some actually passed out.

Once Danzo's arm was completely off he threw the arm to Sotaro who caught is and with his lightning chakra destroyed every sharingan on it. The look on Danzo's face now was pure terror and was almost dead from blood loss. And started swaying back and forth. Naruto grabbed his head again and slammed it against the wall "Oh you still alive there? Good we're almost done" Naruto said and with the same kunai stabbed his one good eye making blood shoot out of how hole and with his other hand and grabbed the sharingan in his head and crushed it with his hand.

And Danzo fell to the floor lifeless

 **(Well it's done so if you didn't want to read it)**

Naruto turned around and was met with a silent room. People looking at him on gear as he was almost covered from head to toe in blood and looked perfectly calm.

He turned to the Hokage "I was needed here anyway so what did you need?" Asked Naruto he just wanted to get some sleep it's been a long day

Tsunade broke out if her shock at seeing Naruto basically torture someone to death and looked at him "I called you here because have a mission for you and your team." Naruto raised an eyebrow and she continued

"I need you to go to Iwa. There Stone anub have set up a meeting room with some Kumo ninja and are having a meeting to discuss battle plans and will have a lot of information for us to use." She said going into Hokage mode

Naruto nodded "Is in in Iwa or near it?" Naruto asked "It is near the border and according to Jiraiya's spy network it's in a town called Nawa. I need you to go there infiltrate it and get the required information." Naruto and his team nodded "Hai Hokage-Sama."

In Kumo:

The Raikage was doing his paperwork done when an anub came in "Raikage - Sama I have terribly news!" The anub yelled getting the Raikage attention. "What is it?" He asked

The anub gulped "It appears Konoha has sent out a team to get the Cerulean Dragon to help them in this war." He said and was blasted by KI and the Raikage stood up and punched the anub killing him Instantly "Dam you! That dam Cerulean Dragon has been nothing but trouble!" He yelled furious at Konoha for getting such a strong ally "Just the more reason to crush Konoha."

In Iwa:

The Tsuchikage looked up from his paperwork and was getting the ninja he was going to send to this meeting when an a Jounin came bursting through the door with an angry yet scared look on his face "Tsuchikage-sama! Did you hear?!" The Jounin yelled the Tsuchikage looked at him funny and soon his head. "No I've been in my office all day what's wrong Kuro?"

The now dubbed Kuro loomed at the Kage in fear and anger "Konoha has sent out a team to get the Cerulean Dragon on their side and succeeded!" Kuro yelled and saw the look of pure terror play on his kages face

"T-the Cerulean Dragon?" The Kage whispered and looked at his desk and was trembling a bit "Kuro I want this to be spread across the village I want any Iwa shinobi when fighting Konoha ninjas to be extra careful. We don't want another attack like that one." The Kage said and saw Kuro nod and he went to go spread the news.

The Tsuchikage turned around looked out his window and overlooked the village

"So you finally came out of hiding did you...Uzumaki Naruto."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N BOOM it's done**

 **Yes it is done I didn't think I did a good job on the torture scene but I howl the rest of the chapter made up for it if you didn't like it. I added some of Kumo and Iwa so we get a feel of that.**

 **Anwar review follow Yada Yada Yada**


	6. Announcement

**Hello there this is an announcement saying that I'm kinda ending this story. I'm rewriting this story on my account since I didn't like the way I was going with this story.**

 **So I'm here for the people who want to continue reading I will be posting the new rewritten copy on my account as soon as possible. I'm trying to take things more slow and make sure things make sense ans there ain't any rushed scenes or any plot wholes like this one has.**

 **So I hope for those who want to continue reading you will find it on my account and if not that that's okay but I hope you enjoy.**

 **It will be titled the same either saying revised or rewritten so look out for that unless you guys have a different name I could use feel free to let me know.**

 **Ja!**


End file.
